litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
About Kevin was originally born and raised in Nimbasa City. His mother worked as a nurse at the local Pokemon Center, while his father was a notable athlete that frequently competed at the Big Stadium. Though his parents were loving, their careers frequently kept them busy, often leaving Kevin alone while growing up. To keep himself occupied he took up an interest in Pokemon, frequently observing local battles and performances at the amusement park. When urged by his parents to make friends with more than just Pokemon, Kevin's somewhat abrasive personality made things difficult. Other kids would take an interest in his father's local celebrity status, making Kevin feel like they were interested more in his dad than himself. Over time he became more cynical and grumpy, with other kids eventually giving up on trying to befriend him. Eventually his father retired from his sports career due to injuries, and his parents decided to move to Nuvema Town for a more quiet way of living. Kevin was actually happy for the change of scenery, especially to now be close to a Professor's Lab. Kevin has aspirations of becoming a great Pokemon Trainer that steps out of his father's shadow, and is eager to begin his journey even if he tries not to show his emotions. Team On-Hand Sami (Pignite) ♂ Sami is a Pignite and is Kevin's starter Pokemon. He is a determined and confident Pokemon that can get itself into trouble by overestimating its abilities. He seems driven to prove his strength, which can make him reckless in battles without Kevin's guidance. He evolved from a Tepig into a Pignite on route 3. His ability is Thick Fat. Dean (Dunsparce) ♂ Dean is the first wild Pokemon Kevin captured on his journey, caught on route 1 after battling it with Sami. Dean is a lazy Pokemon, preferring to sleep and snack over anything else. However, it is easily angered and prepared to take action against anything else that disturbs it, be it by battle or whatever else. And he does seem to like Kevin, though this might be because Kevin keeps him fed. Steph (Lickitung) ♀ Steph was caught by Kevin on route 2, after giving Sami trouble but being unable to do damage to Dean. She is a proud Pokemon, viewing herself as important and powerful despite starting out with very weak moves. Bayley (Munna) ♀ Bayley was caught in the Dreamyard after Kevin was requested to catch one by Fennel to help with her research. It's lack of dream mist was able to confirm the near extinction of wild Musharna. Bayley is a timid Pokemon, easily frightened but eager to make friends. Jericho (Drilbur) ♂ Caught in Wellspring Cave, Jericho is a Drilbur that has a love for theatrics and showing off. Not much else is known about him at this time. Trivia * His first name comes from the pro wrestler Kevin Owens * The last name doesn't come from anything, I just looked up last names and picked one that sounded right. Category:PokeRP2